Many designs have been presented in the prior art for hand-held tools intended to accomplish a variety of purposes. Those purposes have included compounding torque, heavy-duty use, miniaturization, multiple applications and adaptability to carrying in a pocket or handbag.
To date, no single small hand tool design has provided the combination of compactness, high torque, ease of use and multiple bit capability. In most instances, prior art devices have been limited to multiple screwdriver sets, or wrench sets, or socketwrench sets, or the like, but only rarely to provide combinations of these.
It is, therefore, an objective of this invention to provide a hand tool offering compactness, high torque, ease of use and multiple bit capability.
This and other objectives, advantages and aspects of the invention are described in to the following description of the invention.